Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I»
|width2=446 метров |height= |mass= |max accel=>2,300 G |mglt=60 MGLT |max speed=975 км/ч |engine= |hyperdrive=*Класс 2.0 * Резервный класса 8.0 |hdrange= |hdsystem= |shield gen=Есть |hull=Neutronium-impregnated hull cladding |poweroutput=Пик: ~7.73 × 1024 Вт |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Двойные тяжелые турболазеры (6) *Сдвоенные тяжелые ионные пушки(2) Многочисленные средние и легкие лазерные и ионные орудия.Before the Storm |complement=*шаттл класса Лямбда (8) * Канонёрки(5) * Шагоходы AT-AT (20) * Шагоходы AT-ST (30) |bays= |escapepods= |crew=37000 |skeleton= |passengers=9700 штурмовиков 32565 обслуживающего персонала |capacity=200000 тонн (без учёта ангара и склада припасов) |cargohandling= |consumables= |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |role=*Флагман * Разрушитель |firstuse= |era=*Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие |affiliation= * Галактическая Империя |modules= }} Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» ( ) — первый имперский корабль из серии Звёздных Разрушителей. Стал основой для звёздного разрушителя типа «Имперский II». Характеристики thumb|left|231x231px Имеющий клиновидную форму, которая берет свое начало со времен Старой Республики, звездный разрушитель класса Имперский имел выдающуюся карьеру и являлся основной ударной единицей в Имперском Космическом флоте. Это невероятное творение длиной 1600 метров несет на своем борту свыше 100 единиц оружия и способно к покорению целых миров (если эти миры не имели планетарных щитов). Имперский класс стал основным двигателем Имперского правления. Командные мосты этих гигантов укомплектованы самыми лучшими экипажами в Имперском космическом флоте. Зачастую одного появления на орбите этого устрашающего корабля достаточно, чтобы подавить мятеж в любом из миров, жители которого сочувствуют повстанцам, а командование Звездного Разрушителя может атаковать целые повстанческие флотилии, ни минуты не сомневаясь в своей победе. Первоначально известные как класс Имперский, эти корабли были разработаны как массивные, мощные боевые звездолеты, предназначенные для ведения боя в глубоком космосе, которые должны были прийти на смену после Большой Джедайской Чистки своим старшим братьям — Звездным Разрушителям типа «Венатор». Первый звездолет сошел с верфей уже через месяц после объявления Нового Порядка в 19 ДБЯ. Согласно официальным документам, произведено было более чем 25 000 кораблей. Многие были разрушены в братоубийственной войне, которая вспыхнула после смерти Императора Палпатина, в то время как другие дезертировали или были захвачены. Звездные Разрушители этого класса принимали участие в основных этапах Галактической Гражданской Войны, включая Явинскую Битву, Сражение на Хоте и Эндорскую Битву. Разработчик Звездолет был разработан Лирой Уэссекс и произведен корпорацией «Верфи Куата». Лира Уэссекс, Имперский инженер, пошла по стопам своего отца, Уолекса Блайссекса, в многочисленном списке которого фигурирует почтенный Звездный Разрушитель типа «Победа». Благодаря ранним разработкам отца, Уэссекс предложила свой проект Звездного Разрушителя класса Имперский. Но это предложение, в высших Имперских командных кругах, не встретило поддержки, напротив, Уэссекс обвинили в нецелевых растратах. Уэссекс доказала всем противникам своего проекта их неправоту, когда первый Звездный Разрушитель Имперского класса, сошел со стапелей корпорации «Верфи Куата» — чудо технологии, и будущая мощь Империи. Стоимость Звездного Разрушителя приблизительно 3.88 миллиардов Имперских кредитов, что в несколько раз больше, чем годовой бюджет отдельных звездных систем. Команда thumb|left|252px|Звездный разрушитель типа «Имперский» захватывает [[Тантив lV]] Команда Имперского класса требовало необычно высокое количество персонала. Согласно официально доступной статистике, Звездные Разрушители Имперского класса комплектовались, по крайней мере, 37 000 членами экипажа. В общей сумме, считая штурмовые подразделения (одна дивизия или легион, около 9700 штурмовиков), общее количество составляло около 46 700. Также эта цифра включила и пилотов истребителей, шаттлов и прочего транспорта. Если же корабль исполнял роль флагманского судна, то на борту размещалось еще дополнительных 900 человек вспомогательного персонала. Также Звездный Разрушитель мог разместить до 1800 пассажиров. Суда Новой Республики, близкие по размерам к звёздным разрушителям, имели гораздо меньшую команду. Те звездолёты, которые поступили на службу Новой Республике, управлялись командой в количестве 8000 человек, всего же на борту было около 28000.Такое большое количество персонала объясняется тем, что корабль был предназначен для долгих космических полетов в различных уголках галактики, где не было имперских обслуживающих баз, а в случае тяжелых многодневных боевых действий, Звездный Разрушитель Имперского класса мог не снижать боевую готовность из-за фактора усталости экипажа. Также одной из причин была низкая автоматизация процесса управления, по сравнению с последними военными кораблями Новой Республики. Ну и корабли, отслужившие свой шестилетний срок, требовали большие команды техников, для поддержания звездолета в рабочем состоянии. thumb|left|Схема «Имперского I»|354x354px Командный мост Как было сказано выше, корабль имел клиновидную форму, которую сверху венчала командная башня, где и располагались необходимые системы, приборы управления, бортовой компьютер и капитанский мостик. Командный мост Звездного Разрушителя Имперского класса был массивным, очень схожий с башней разрушителя типа «Палач». Высота между палубой и потолком составляла три— четыре метра, из-за проходов для команды и ям управления. Общее количество палуб было около 20 — 30, со средним интервалом между ними 3 метра. На вершине командного моста располагалось два купола— генераторы дефлекторного поля — ISD-72x «KDY» или «Om-Thaim» в старых вариантах корабля, и коммуникационные системы. Ангары Звёздный разрушитель на своей донной части имеет два стыковочных ангара. Кормовой стыковочный отсек— основной пусковой и посадочный отсек для всех шаттлов, судов обеспечения и грузовых кораблей, а также истребителей. Он может вместить в себя корабль длиной до 150 м. Ангар оборудован абордажными трубами, комнатой управления, проекторами магнитного поля, малыми проекторами притягивающего луча и магнитными клещами. По углам ангара установлены две мощные установки притягивающего луча Q7 компании «Phylon», с помощью которых корабль подтягивается к ангару, где для его удержания и используются магнитные клещи. Истребители подвешены на специальные стойки, с которых они и стартуют. Возвращающиеся истребители захватываются меньшими притягивающими лучами и транспортируются в приемник, где пилот выходит. После этого истребитель снова перемещается через туннели к ангару, где обслуживался и готовился к следующему запуску. Ангар связан с внутренними отсеками передней части корабля и трюмами, каждый из которых, в свою очередь, соединяется с гигантскими шахтами лифтов. Перед трюмами расположен передний пусковой отсек. Передний пусковой отсек используется преимущественно как дублер основного, если тот выйдет из строя, а также для запуска шаттлов высокопоставленных лиц. Вооружение Стандартные имперские звёздные разрушители оснащены 12 тяжелыми турболазерами, 4 тяжелыми ионными пушками и многочисленными средними и легкими лазерными и ионными орудиями. Если же рассмотреть этот вопрос более подробно, то все вооружение корабля можно разделить на две категории: главная батарея и вспомогательное вооружение. thumb|250px Звездный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» обладал главной батареей состоящей из 6 сдвоенных тяжелых турболазеров и 2 сдвоенных тяжёлых ионных орудий, расположенных в двух специальных обоймах по четыре места каждая по бокам основания командного моста. Именно такое расположение вызывает много споров, которые заключаются в том, почему проектировщики не использовали клиновую форму корабля, что бы дать возможность тяжелым орудиям сосредоточить свой огонь во фронтальном секторе. Возможно, причиной этому были проблемы с распределением энергии или конструктивные особенности, которые не позволяли распределить орудия большой мощности по другому из-за существенной отдачи. Но, тем не менее, корабль все равно мог использовать всю свою огневую мощь, наклонив корпус вперёд Вспомогательное вооружение состояло из многочисленных легких и средних лазерных батарей, установленных по периметру и на хребте корабля. Оно предназначалось для отражения нападения небольших кораблей, так как тяжелые орудия были не способны угнаться и отследить маленькую цель. Некоторые орудия из вспомогательного арсенала были предназначены для уничтожения ракет и истребителей, в то время как другие для работы с более крупными боевыми корабли. Некоторые звездолеты, типа Emancipator (ex-Accuser) и Химера, были переоборудованы протонными пусковыми установками. Оружие Звездного Разрушителя было разработано, для стрельбы на большие дистанции, поэтому во время Эндорской Битвы оружейные системы оказались не приспособленными для ближнего боя, чем и воспользовался флот Повстанцев, смешавшись с флотом Империи. Энергия thumb|left|252px|«Имперский» в «Разрезе» Самым важным новшеством проекта было решение заменить устаревший источник энергии использовавшийся на кораблях класса Победа на солнечный ионный реактор I-a2b компании «Sienar Fleet Systems», генератор энергии, несравнимый с чем-нибудь когда-либо производимым. По существу этот реактор может питать системы гипердвигателя разрушителя, вооружение, субсветовые двигатели, компьютеры, и системы жизнеобеспечения со 100 % показателем и все еще сохранять существенный запас энергии. Реактор заключен в тяжело-защищенный купол, построенного из дюрастила и карбонита, расположенного на брюшной поверхности разрушителя. Есть расы, которые за всю свою историю существования, не израсходовали энергии, необходимой для гиперкосмического прыжка Звездного Разрушителя. Двигатели Для движения Звездный Разрушитель использует три главных ионных двигателя Destroyer-I произведенных специально для этого типа корабля «Верфями Куата». Для чрезвычайных ситуаций, требующих ускорения, Имперский класс мог использовать свои дополнительные четыре двигателя Gemon-4 компании «Cygnus Spaceworks». Войска и техника Стандартный разрушитель несет на борту 72 единицы TIE/ln (6 эскадрилий по 12 кораблей в каждой), в разной конфигурации. Стандартная конфигурация включает в себя три эскадрильи стандартных TIE/ln, две эскадрильи TIE Перехватчиков и одна эскадрилья Бомбардировщиков TIE/sa. Во время битвы при Явине в ангарах каждого стандартного звездного разрушителя находилось по 4 эскадрильи стандартных TIE/ln, одна эскадра TIE Перехватчиков и одна эскадра TIE Бомбардировщиков. К началу битвы при Эндоре вместо одной из эскадрилий истребителей TIE/ln на борту звездного разрушителя обычно размещалась дополнительная эскадрилья Перехватчиков TIE/sa. Также конфигурация эскадрилий могла быть изменена в зависимости от выполняемых задач. Флотилия кораблей поддержки, текущий ремонт которых выполняется на борту звездного разрушителя, состоит из 8 шаттлов класса «Лямбда», 15 транспортов класса «Дельта» для десантирования штурмовиков, 5 атакующих канонерок и различного числа канонерок класса «Скайпрей» и нескольких боевых шаттлов класса «Гамма». Кроме того, на борту звездного разрушителя находятся отряды межпланетного десанта: 12 посадочных барж класса «Тета», 20 шагоходов АТ-АТ и 30 легких машин АТ-SТ. Каждый корабль имеет на борту 9700 солдат. Если планета требовала длительного присутствия, Звездный Разрушитель может в считанные часы развернуть наземную базу с гарнизоном в 800 солдат, на вооружении которой находятся 10 шагоходов AT-AT, 10 AT-ST и 40 TIE/ln. Для широкомасштабного вторжения на чужую планету необходимо иметь целую флотилию, состоящую из 6 разрушителей, тяжелых и легких крейсеров и транспортных кораблей для перевозки войск. Несмотря на все великолепие, класс «Имперский» не оборудован никакими средствами обслуживания рециркуляции. Ненужные материалы, мусор, поврежденное или устарелое оборудование просто выбрасывалось в космос, что создает большую опасность для местных космических трасс. За кулисами 250 px|thumb|Эскиз имперского Звёздного разрушителя *Основным спорным вопросом было правильное название Звездного Разрушителя. В Новой Надежды корабль был назван "Имперский Крейсер", но после выхода Эпизода 5, уже обозначился тип звездолета как Звездный Разрушитель. В ранних сценариях, термин «Stardestroyer» описывал крошечный истребитель с двумя пилотами, используемый Империей. Помимо фильмов, разные источники Расширенной Вселенной по-разному называли корабль. В конце концов, справочник «Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross Sections» поместил статью, где было сказано, что корабль первоначально назывался классом Император, но после был переименован в класс Имперский в какой-то момент после Большой Джедайской Чистки. *Для Новой Надежды, студия ILM использовала единственную модель Звездного Разрушителя для всех необходимых кадров в фильме. Как ни странно, модель «Devastator», судна Дарта Вейдера, была меньше, модели Блокадного Беглеца, которого он преследовал. Длина модели была 91 сантиметр. *Для эпизода V студия ILM переделала модель, увеличив ее размер до 259 сантиметров в длине. Эта модель была намного более детальна, и показывала внутренние огни, чтобы чувствовался масштаб. left|250 px|thumb|[[Грант Маккьюн работает над созданием модели Звёздного разрушителя]] *Эпизод II показывает, что имеющий форму клина проект Имперского Звездного Разрушителя был рожден во времена Старой Республики, так как уже тогда использовались подобные звездолеты рыцарями джедаями. *Во многих играх Звездные Разрушители Имперского класса показаны слабыми кораблями, по сравнению с той статьей, которая приводится в энциклопедии. Характеристики корабля специально занижались, чтобы дать игроку шанс нанести поражение своим истребителем. *Также многочисленные источники Расширенной Вселенной заявляют, что Имперский был вооружен 60 идентичными турболазерами и 60 идентичными ионными орудиями. Однако, анализ модели Звездного Разрушителя использовавшегося в фильме, показал, что это неверное описание. Справочник «Star Wars: Incredible Cross Sections» дает следующее описание: три двойных тяжёлых турболазера и одно ионное орудие на каждой стороне у основания командного моста, по одному счетверенному лазерному орудию в бортовой траншее с каждой стороны, три орудия впереди основания командной башни и многочисленные средние и легкие пушки по траншеям, а так же несколько тракционных лучей. Появления *''Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' *''Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 5'' *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 1'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' * * * *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' * *''Classic Star Wars 2'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Side Trip'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing'' series *''A Glimmer of Hope'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Darksaber'' *''Spectre of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order'' * Неканоничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * }} Источники *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *Acme Specplate Imperial Star Destroyer blueprint *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Галактика интриг'' *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира'' }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Звёздные разрушители типа «Имперский I» Категория:Типы звёздных разрушителей Категория:Типы звездолётов Конфедерации Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Альянса повстанцев Категория:Типы звездолётов Новой Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактического Альянса Категория:Продукция «Верфей Куата»